New York Vacation
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: The CSI’s go on a vacation and they take Lindsey. What mischief could Greg and Lindsey get up to? There is a hotel room mix up but was it Lindsey and Greg playing a practical joke.
1. Chapter 1

**New York Vacation**

**By .:Pandy Roxy Chick:.**

**Summery: **The CSI's go on a vacation and they take Lindsey. What mischief could Greg and Lindsey get up to? There is a hotel room mix up but was it Lindsey and Greg playing a practical joke.

**Spoilers: **Down the Drain, Weeping Willows, Grave Danger and Bodies in Motion.

**Pairings: **Warrick/Tina, **YoBling! **(Warrick/Catherine (YoBling! rox), GSR (maybe) and Greg/Lindsey friendship.

**A/N: **I was bored one day after Easter so I decided to write this, hope you like it.

**New York Vacation New York Vacation New York Vacation**

**Chapter One-Mix Up In New York**

The team was on the plane to New York, Catherine was sitting next to Lindsey in a window seat, Nick and Warrick were sitting behind them, Grissom and Sara were sitting in front of them and Greg was sitting all by himself in the aisle seat.

Warrick pocked his head over the seat and asked "Cath can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, Lindsey why don't you go talk to Greg," said Catherine.

"Okay," replied Lindsey walking over to Greg and sitting next to him.

Warrick came around and sat next to Catherine.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Catherine.

"Are you glad that Tina didn't come with us?" asked Warrick.

"Do you want the truth?" asked Catherine.

"Yes," replied Warrick.

"Well I'm really glad that the bitch who is your wife didn't come," said Catherine.

"Why is it that you always call Tina a bitch?" asked Warrick.

"Anyone who is with you that isn't me is a bitch," replied Catherine.

"I never really liked her, I shouldn't have rushed into it," said Warrick.

"But it was Nick's kidnapping that caused you to think life's too short," replied Catherine.

Warrick leaned in closer to Catherine and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry," said Warrick.

"Do you think anyone saw us," replied Catherine.

Meanwhile Lindsey and Greg were talking that was until Greg saw Catherine and Warrick were kissing.

"Hey look at your mom and Warrick," said Greg.

"Oh my god," replied Lindsey shocked.

"Do you think we should change the room bookings at the hotel?" asked Greg.

"Do you have the number for the hotel?" asked Lindsey.

"Sure do," replied Greg pulling out a piece of paper with the number on it and his cell phone.

Greg dialed the number for the hotel, when the receptionist answered Greg started talking.

"Hi do you have a reservation for a Mr. Gil Grissom from Las Vegas?" asked Greg.

"Yes we do, would you like to change the reservation?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes I would like to change the reservation," replied Greg.

"We currently have the reservation for six rooms, would you like to increase or decrease this number?" asked the receptionist.

"I would like to decrease the number to three rooms," replied Greg.

The receptionist typed away on the computer while Lindsey and Greg were laughing.

"I have changed the reservation from six rooms to three rooms," said the receptionist.

"Thank you, good bye," replied Greg.

Lindsey and Greg cracked up laughing.

"Lindsey, Greg be quiet," said Catherine in a firm voice.

"But mom what Greg said was soooooo funny," replied Lindsey.

"No buts," said Catherine.

"Do you think they saw us?" asked Catherine.

"No I don't think so," replied Warrick.

"We'll finish this conversation later," said Catherine.

Warrick walked back to his seat.

"Lindsey come back over here," said Catherine.

"Okay," replied Lindsey walking back to her seat next to Catherine.

"Now tell me what you two were talking about?" asked Catherine.

"Um…we were talking err about you and Warrick kissing," replied Lindsey.

"I guess I'll just have to go talk to 'lil Greggo over there," said Catherine.

Catherine walked over to Greg and sat down next to him.

"So Greg I hear that you and Lindsey were talking about me and Rick hu," said Catherine.

"Yes," replied Greg barley whispering.

"What was that," said Catherine.

"Yes," replied Greg this time loud enough so Catherine could hear him.

"Once we get to New York I'll just have to punish you then," said Catherine.

"I'll be good I promise," replied Greg.

Catherine walked back to her seat and muttered to herself "Works every time."

"Mom how could you be so mean to Greggo," said Lindsey.

"I wasn't being mean I was being intimidating him," replied Catherine.

"Mom," said Lindsey.

"Be quiet or I will punish you," replied Catherine.

The rest of the flight to New York was pretty much quiet.

**New York Vacation New York Vacation New York Vacation**

New York City airport.

The team and Lindsey were standing in a group, Grissom was going on about what they were gonna do but clearly nobody was listening that was until they herd the word hotel then they all started listening.

"Okay when we get to the hotel and have gone up to our rooms you can do whatever you want for the rest of the day," said Grissom.

"But it can't have anything to do with work," added Catherine.

Grissom had everything organized the vehicles they would drive, the hotel and all the other stuff.

They all walked outside the airport and found the two Denali's which Grissom had invented.

They then drove off to their hotel. Everyone was standing in the lobby waiting for Grissom to come back with the keys to their rooms. Grissom walked back over to the gang with a surprised look on his face.

"Okay there has been a mix up in our reservation and we only have three rooms booked not six, and there are no other rooms left. We have two rooms with double beds and we have one room with a double and single bed," said Grissom.

"I'm sharing with Greg," said Lindsey.

"I'll share with them two," said Nick.

"I'll share with Grissom," said Sara.

"So I guess that leaves us," said Catherine.

Grissom handed out the keys to each room, and then they all went off to their rooms.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Warrick when they got up to their room.

"Well I'm gonna have a shower, you can do whatever you want as long as you don't go through my stuff," replied Catherine.

"I won't," said Warrick.

Catherine got some clothes out of her suitcase and walked into the bathroom. Warrick sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, he flipped through the channels then he realized that there was nothing on except for day time TV which was boring, so he decided to pull out his laptop and go on the net. He checked his e-mail then he was just surfing through the pages until one caught his eye. The page was about something called YoBling! He scrolled down to find Catherine's name and his name. The page also said _'This site is dedicated to all you YoBling! Fans, you can write stories, poetry, songs, whatever you want 'cos you make this site what it is.' _He found the link to the stories page so he clicked on it; he found heaps of other links. He read the summery to one of the stories. It said _'When a fantasy comes true but not the way you wanted it to. What do you do? Continue the relationship or forget about it? Catherine's POV.' _(A/N: The summery is from one of my other stories 'Missing You' the bits in italics are parts of 'Missing You'.)

"This story sounds interesting," said Warrick to himself.

_**Missing You**_

_**By .:Pandy Roxy Chick:.**_

_**A/N:** I just watched Bodies in Motion and didn't know that Catherine actually has feelings for Warrick. So here is my POV on what could have happened at the end. I was originally going to call this story 'Stupidity' but this name popped into my head._

_**Chapter One-The Affair**_

_I was driving down my street; I was driving home after the worst shift ever. Today I found out that Warrick had gotten married. All that was running through my head was 'He got married. To someone else who isn't me.' I pulled into my driveway; after I got out and locked my car I went inside. After I shut the door I lent up against it then slid down it. At this point I couldn't hold it in any longer so I started crying. Then my mother Lily came up to me._

"I hope she didn't really react like that," said Warrick to himself.

"_Catherine what's wrong?" she asked._

"_He got married," I replied._

"_Who sweetie?" she asked._

"_Warrick," I replied weakly._

_I didn't wait for her reply, I just ran upstairs to my bedroom. I locked the door and fell onto my bed. I didn't go to sleep I just laid there awake staring into space thinking about my life, all the stuff I stuffed up, and all the good things. I eventually fell asleep but woke up a couple of hours later. I was thinking about getting up that was until the door bell rang. I got up walked downstairs. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Warrick standing there._

"_Warrick," I said surprise evident in my voice._

"_I've come around to talk to you," he replied._

_I didn't reply I just stepped out of the way to let him in. He walked into the living room; I followed him after I shut the door._

"_So…what do you want to talk about?" I asked._

"_I want to talk about us," he replied._

"_Us," I asked with a confused look on my face._

"_Yes us," he replied._

"_Okay so shoot," I said._

"_You remember that time in the drain?" he asked._

"_Mm-hm," I replied nodding my head._

"_I want to know weather things would be different if we weren't interrupted and did kiss," he said._

"This better not go the way that I'm thinking it will," said Warrick to himself.

Catherine walked out of the bathroom and walked up to Warrick.

"So what are you reading?" asked Catherine.

"Just this story I found on the net it has our names in it, weird huh," replied Warrick.

"Yeah weird," said Catherine.

"It seems to be from your point of view about my marriage," replied Warrick.

Warrick let Catherine read the part that he had already read.

"I so didn't react like that," said Catherine.

_I was sitting on the couch and he was sitting on one of the other chairs. He moved over next to me on the couch, he leaned in closer to me our lips were less than an inch apart, I could feel his breath on my face, he leaned the rest of the way and we kissed. The kiss was full of passion but still soft like a first kiss should be._

"_Does that change anything?" he asked._

"_Yes that changes everything, the way I think about you, the way things would have turned out if we had kissed," I replied._

"Oh my god I would never be the other woman not after Eddie and Chris," said Catherine.

"_I guess we can blame the person who interrupted us and the bastard who buried Nick for the way things turned out," he said._

"_I wish we did kiss then we would be married not you and Tina, I wish we could be together…but we can't," I replied._

"_Who says we can't?" he asked._

"'_Cause you're a married man and after Eddie and Chris who both cheated on me I promised myself that I wouldn't be the other woman," I replied._

_Neither of us knew who initiated our second kiss but it again was full of passion. Next thing we knew was that we were in my bedroom, then our clothes were on the floor and we were making love to each other. Every moan I made turned him on even more._

Catherine ran out of their hotel room and went down to the bar.

**New York Vacation New York Vacation New York Vacation**

A/N: Tell me what you think this is like the longest chapter I have ever written.


	2. Chapter 2

**New York Vacation**

**By .:Pandy Roxy Chick:.**

**Summery: **The CSI's go on a vacation and they take Lindsey. What mischief could Greg and Lindsey get up to? There is a hotel room mix up but was it Lindsey and Greg playing a practical joke.

**Spoilers: **Down the Drain, Weeping Willows, Grave Danger and Bodies in Motion (in my opinion this ep shouldn't have been like that).

**Pairings: **Warrick/Tina, **YoBling! **(Warrick/Catherine (YoBling! rox), GSR (maybe) and Greg/Lindsey friendship.

**A/N: **I didn't mention in chapter one this story is set in winter. Don't you just hate it when you have assignments to do but you feel like writing stories instead, that is the case with me right now but I should be doing my Simpsons assignment. Yes you read it right the Simpsons.

**New York Vacation New York Vacation New York Vacation**

**Chapter Two-A Mysterious Website and a Drunken Idiot**

Warrick went down to the bar to find Catherine; he found her sitting at a table drinking, he walked over to her.

"Hey you alright?" asked Warrick.

"I shouldn't let that story get to me," replied Catherine.

"I shouldn't have read that story but I wanted to know what happened, I'm sorry," said Warrick.

"That's okay," replied Catherine.

There was silence for a few seconds before Catherine spoke again.

"I wonder what Lindsey and Greg are getting up to," said Catherine.

"Probably watching TV," replied Warrick.

"Yeah," said Catherine.

Meanwhile…

Lindsey and Greg had snuck into Catherine and Warrick's hotel room.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Lindsey.

"I dunno," replied Greg.

"Their room is better than ours!" exclaimed Lindsey.

"Let's watch TV," replied Greg.

"Okay," said Lindsey turning on the TV and sitting on the couch next to Greg.

Back in the bar…

"You want another drink?" asked Warrick.

"Nah I'm fine," replied Catherine.

"Do you want to go back up to our room?" asked Warrick.

"No not yet I want to stay down here a bit longer," replied Catherine.

There was a few minutes silence before Catherine spoke again.

"I should go check on Lindsey" said Catherine.

"Don't worry about her if something happens Nick will be sure to tell us," replied Warrick.

"I still want to go check on her," said Catherine getting up and walking out of the bar and Warrick followed her.

They went up to Lindsey, Greg, and Nick's room, Nick answered the door when they got there.

"Where's Lindsey?" asked Catherine.

"She and Greg left a few minutes ago they said something about going to your room," replied Nick.

"They did, did they," said Catherine.

Catherine and Warrick walked back to their room and when they walked in Lindsey and Greg jumped 'cos they weren't expecting them to be back so soon.

"What are you two doing in her?" asked Catherine walking up to Lindsey and Greg.

"Watching TV what else does it look like," replied Lindsey sarcastically.

"Go back to your room," said Catherine.

"But," replied Lindsey.

"Now!" said Catherine.

"Okay," replied Lindsey.

Lindsey and Greg walked out of the room and when they were out of earshot they started talking again.

"So did you copy that story out that was on Warrick's laptop to my MP3 player?" asked Lindsey.

"You bet I did," replied Greg.

"Can we read it now?" asked Lindsey.

"No later when Nick is asleep," replied Greg.

Meanwhile back in Cath and Rick's room…

"Did you close that webpage off before we left the room?" asked Catherine.

"Uh I don't think so," replied Warrick.

"I think we could be in some serious shit if they have a copy of it," stated Catherine.

"Oh yeah, if they know then everyone back in Vegas will know," replied Warrick.

"I'm going back down to the bar," said Catherine.

"I'll come get you in a couple of hours," replied Warrick.

"Okay," said Catherine.

Catherine walked back down to the bar, there was a few more people there than before. Catherine ordered a beer and sat down at a dark table in the corner. She sat there thinking about what she truly thinks about Rick's marriage.

A couple of hours later Catherine was on her fifth beer when a man came up to her and sat down next to her.

"What do you want?" asked Catherine.

"I want you," replied the guy.

"Excuse me," said Catherine.

"I said I want you," replied the guy moving in closer to Catherine.

"Get away from me," said Catherine moving away from the guy.

At this point Warrick walked in and herd Catherine telling the guy to get away. He walked over to Catherine and the guy, the guy was now leaning in even closer to Catherine.

"Get away from her," said Warrick anger definitely evident in his voice.

"Make me," replied the guy.

"Can't you see she doesn't want you," said Warrick pointing to Catherine.

The guy leaned into Catherine and kissed her, this sent Warrick over the top. Warrick went over to the guy and pulled him off of Catherine; she couldn't hold it back any longer and started crying. Warrick started throwing punches at the guy, which was easy 'cos the guy was drunk.

"Rick don't worry about it he's not worth it," said Catherine.

"Cath are you sure," replied Warrick.

"Rick let's just go," said Catherine.

They walked out of the bar and back up to their room.

"Thanks I was scared back there," said Catherine fighting back the tears.

"I've got you," said Warrick pulling Catherine into a hug.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Warrick was taking in the smell of her hair and Catherine was happy to be in his arms again. Warrick went to go kiss Catherine on the forehead but just as he was about to kiss her she moved her head so she was looking into his eyes and by the time he realized she had moved her head his lips were touching hers. They pulled away but stayed in each others embrace. They stayed there staring into each others eyes just like that time in the drain for a few more seconds.

"This seems all too familiar," stated Catherine.

"Yeah too familiar, but I like it," replied Warrick.

Catherine pulled away from Warrick and walked over to the couch and sat down Warrick followed her.

"Are you alright?" asked Warrick.

Catherine opened her mouth a couple of times but no words would come out.

"I need to check something about that website," Catherine finally said.

"Why?" asked Warrick.

"Well how else would those people know about us and what happens in the lab," replied Catherine.

"Someone from the lab," said Warrick.

"Yep," replied Catherine walking over to the table where Warrick's laptop was.

"So who do you think it might be?" asked Warrick following Catherine over to the table.

TBC…

**New York Vacation New York Vacation New York Vacation**

**A/N:** Hope you liked this chapter. You know you're obsessed with CSI when you are writing FanFiction. I'm gonna put one of those 'You know you're obsessed with CSI when you…'s' at the end of every chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**New York Vacation**

**By .:Pandy Roxy Chick:.**

**Summery: **The CSI's go on a vacation and they take Lindsey. What mischief could Greg and Lindsey get up to? There is a hotel room mix up but was it Lindsey and Greg playing a practical joke.

**Spoilers: **Down the Drain, Weeping Willows, Grave Danger and Bodies in Motion (in my opinion this ep shouldn't have been like that).

**Pairings: **Warrick/Tina, **YoBling! **(Warrick/Catherine (YoBling! rox), GSR (maybe) and Greg/Lindsey friendship.

**A/N: **If you like Warrick and Tina together I suggest you don't read this chapter.

**New York Vacation New York Vacation New York Vacation**

**Chapter Three-The Morning After**

Catherine clicked on a few links and come across one that said 'Diary' so she clicked on it. They came across what looked like a diary about them. She scrolled down 'til she found a picture of the team with only herself and Warrick in color and everyone else in black and white. They scrolled down to the bottom of the page and found another picture this one was of Ecklie with a caption that said 'Creator of The Diary.' Catherine and Warrick both had shocked expressions on their faces.

"I am going to kill Ecklie and no one will find his body," said Catherine pissed off at Ecklie.

"Calm down Cath maybe there is a logical explanation for this maybe someone else from the lab wanted to frame Ecklie," suggested Warrick.

"No it was him he has had it in for me since that night I went out for a drink and he was a suspect and I didn't tell Grissom," said Catherine still pissed off.

"We'll sort this out when we get back to the lab, if it is Ecklie he probably doesn't know we know yet so we'll surprise him," replied Warrick.

There was silence for a few minutes while they read Ecklie's diary until they came across the section about Catherine's confession.

"This reminds me we never finished our conversation that day," said Warrick.

"Well we should finish that conversation," replied Catherine looking away from the laptop screen.

"Tell me the truth on what you think about my marriage," said Warrick.

"I hate it always have and always will," replied Catherine.

"Do you like Tina?" asked Warrick.

"No, personally I think she is a bitch," replied Catherine.

"I would prefer to be with you but I didn't know you felt that way about me, if I had I would have married you instead," said Warrick.

"Are my ears deceiving me or did I hear you right?" asked Catherine.

"No you heard me right," replied Warrick

"I guess we both had feelings but were both too afraid to tell each other," said Catherine.

"Things would be a lot different if we had told each other" said Warrick.

"Well not the part where Nicky was kidnapped that would have still happened, it could have been one of us, I don't know what I would have done if it was you," replied Catherine.

"You would have helped find me like what you did Nicky," said Warrick.

"No I wouldn't have I would have panicked the second I found out," replied Catherine.

"Then that wouldn't be the strong courageous Catherine I know would it," stated Warrick.

"It would be me, the me behind my hard shell like exterior," replied Catherine.

"Would this be the Catherine that stops herself from doing something that she would regret later?" asked Warrick.

"Yes that would be that Catherine, but right now that Catherine's hard exterior is down 'cos she is with a friend that she can trust," replied Catherine.

"Well anything can happen now couldn't it?" asked Warrick.

"Yes it could, but the other half of my defenses are down," replied Catherine.

"If anything was to happen now would you regret it?" asked Warrick.

"I might but I'm with you now that I know how you feel I wouldn't regret anything," replied Catherine.

Warrick chose this point to lean into Catherine and kiss her for real this time, instead of pulling away Catherine deepened the kiss. They walked over to the bed and Warrick pinned Catherine to it. Catherine started to undress Warrick but he stopped her before she could continue.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Warrick.

"Don't stop me or I'll change my mind," replied Catherine.

Catherine continued to undress Warrick then he undressed her, then they were making love to each other.

**New York Vacation New York Vacation New York Vacation**

The next morning Catherine woke up in Warrick's arms.

"Morning sexy," said Warrick in his husky morning tone of voice.

"Morning," replied Catherine turning around so she was facing him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"We should get up," said Warrick.

"Or we could sleep in maybe a repeat of what happened last night," replied Catherine seductively.

"We could but everyone else would wonder where we have got to," said Warrick.

Warrick started to kiss Catherine passionately when her cell rang. Catherine answered it.

"What do you want?" asked Catherine.

"I want you and Warrick down in the lobby in half an hour," replied Grissom.

"Whatever," said Catherine hanging up.

"What did he want?" asked Warrick.

"He wants us down in the lobby in half an hour, typical Grissom never has good timing," replied Catherine.

"We should get ready," said Warrick.

"Grissom is so annoying," replied Catherine.

Catherine grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom to get changed. A few minutes later she emerged fully dressed and brushing her hair.

"Bathroom's free," said Catherine.

"Thanks, you look hot," replied Warrick.

"Why thank you…Mr. Sexy," said Catherine.

Warrick walked into the bathroom to get changed. Minutes later Warrick walked out of the bathroom dressed.

"We should go down to the lobby," said Warrick.

"Come on then," replied Catherine grabbing the key to the room and started walking out of the room, Warrick followed her.

Meanwhile down in the lobby Grissom and everyone else was already down there waiting for Catherine and Warrick.

"So you two finally decide to turn up," said Greg.

"Oh shut up," replied Catherine.

Greg made an expression of mock hurt.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Warrick.

"Well…" started Grissom.

"I want to go to ground zero," said Greg.

"Greg out of all the places you could have chosen you had to choose that one, do you realize how many people died there," replied Catherine.

"To sort this out we will go to one place that each of us chooses," said Grissom.

**New York Vacation New York Vacation New York Vacation**

**A/N: **I need some ideas on places for them to visit so you can review me or pm me.


End file.
